Otogakure no Sato
by He Who Writes Monsters
Summary: One of the Densetsu no Sannin turned their back on Konoha, disgusted with its hypocrisy and with their medicnin apprentice, founded a Hidden Village of their own. Tsunade, Shodaime Otokage, has found her resolve in seeking to create a new future. AU
1. Humble Beginnings

Tsunade: Otokage:

**A/N: That's right, I'm writing _another_ fanfic on top of everything else (this is just my way of dealing with writer's block, juggling between projects). It's based around the idea that Tsunade sort-of takes Orochimaru's place as Otokage, since she strikes me as the 'Grey character' of the Densetsu no Sannin (With Orochimaru being Black and Jiraiya White). She isn't evil, but a bitter, selfish, cynical woman.**

Prologue:

"Whassamatter? Why don't hic you dance for us?" The Kusa-Nin took another swig from his bottle, and sidled a little closer to Shizune, who laughed nervously, and took a step _away_ from him, making sure to keep an eye on him – it would not be a good idea to let her guard down, especially not in Kusagakure.

She hated the Hidden Village of Grass, but Tsunade had insisted she treat a client here, before they move on – the high-ranking shinobi of Kusa were rich. How they got that wealth was a whole other subject, and one that had become quite heated between Tsunade and her apprentice, before the Sannin had silenced her with a word. Tsunade couldn't care less what other people did, so long as it didn't directly affect her.

"_After all... when did people care about what happened to me, hmm? Where was Jiraiya, or Minato, when Dan, _your _father_, _was dying? People are selfish, get over it, kid."_ Shizune, however much she idolised her mentor, was _not_ able to get over it – she'd seen the casual murders in the streets during their stay here – the intimidation, racketeering, abductions... There'd even been, in _their_ hotel, a gang of shinobi breaking in to kidnap young women, for what, she did not wish to contemplate.

After one of them broke down their door, Tsunade had changed his mind, and facial features, very quickly, but wouldn't lift a finger to help the other girls, _civilian_ girls, until Shizune had been put in danger trying to save them herself. Even then, Tsunade had only half-heartedly fought them, and afterwards given Shizune a disappointed look, as if _she_ had made the wrong decision.

She sighed. _Tsunade-Sensei..._ _Why are you such a cynic?_ Well, she knew _why_, of course. It was when Tou-San died, when Tsunade, the greatest medical shinobi in Konoha, had been unable to save him, that something inside her died. She didn't even say goodbye to her team-mates, or her sensei. The only person she said anything to about leaving was a young Shizune, and even then it wasn't much.

"_Pack your stuff. I'm leaving this village, and you're coming too. Dan would've wanted me to look after you." _Four years later, and she still viewed Shizune very much as a child, though with more respect than she had before. At first, she'd viewed her as an annoyance, and taking her in as almost an act of penance: For not saving Dan, she'd suffer Shizune. The girl, however, had pestered her insistently, to be taught Ninjutsu, to become a great shinobi like her father, or Tsunade Okaa-San, as she'd taken to calling her.

"_Ne, Tsunade Okaa-San?" Shizune kicked her feet as she dangled on the edge of the bench she was perched on. Across the picnic table, Tsunade sighed, and wished she had more Sake._

"_I told you to stop calling me that, Shizune," she said, voice weary, and Shizune glanced at her, eyes bright._

"_You said that you'd teach me how to heal wounds, remember? Like when I gashed my knee, and you just made the skin grow back?" She shuddered in both pleasure and disgust at the memory. Tsunade snorted._

_  
"So... you remembered that, huh? Tsk, well tough luck, kid. You can't even mould Chakra; there's no way you'll have the control to perform medical Ninjutsu."_

_  
"I can too mould Chakra!" Shizune said, and fixed her sensei with a petulant glare. "I'll prove it!"_

"_Fine then." Tsunade gestured towards a tree, smiling. "Try to climb that – without using your hands." Shizune's face fell a bit, then became fixed in resolve, and she marched over to it, though she hesitated at the bottom, and placed her hands behind her back. Taking a few steps back, she then ran directly at the tree, and kept running up._

_Tsunade's mouth hung open as she saw the girl run several metres up the tree, before she slipped, and fell down. Quick as a flash, the former Sannin used Shunshin to arrive at the base of the tree, and catch the girl. Shizune grinned._

_  
"Told you, Okaa-San!" she chirped._

_  
"Yeah, yeah, kid. You didn't go all the way up, though. We'll work on that, first – your Chakra control needs to be _perfect._" _That was the moment she'd ceased being Dan's niece, and had become Tsunade's apprentice instead, and as Tsunade silently confirmed it, she had thought herself stronger than anyone in the world, except for Tsunade-Sensei, of course.

Of course, Shizune was under no illusions as to her strength at the moment – Tsunade-Sensei had said she was probably around Chuunin level, but had refused outright to return to Konoha to let her take part in the Chuunin Exams there. She flinched, as she noticed the same Kusa-Nin moving towards her again, this time with a friend. _Hurry up, please, Tsunade-Sensei..._ Shizune thought, glancing at the curtain-obscured window behind which Tsunade was undoubtedly working on some rich, corrupt noble, and taking her sweet time.

Of course, it was all well and good for her – she was one of the Densetsu no Sannin; nobody would _contemplate_ getting on her bad side, not even here. The same could not be said for her young apprentice. Shizune, at only fifteen years of age, was definitely not as intimidating as her sensei, and it seemed that to these Kusa-Nin, she was fair game. _She _definitely _didn't like Kusagakure no Sato._

"Hey, you... I'm talking to _you_," the Kusa-Nin said, and reached out a hand. Shizune knocked it away firmly, and shot an anxious glance at the window of the building Tsunade was working in. If she didn't come soon... Shizune was not defenceless, but neither was she confident enough in her abilities to relish taking on two Chuunin-Level shinobi alone.

"Bitch has hic spirit!" said another shinobi, and he joined the first. "Don't you know who we are?" _Scum,_ she thought. _Probably murderers and rapists as well, but definitely low-life scum._

"I don't want any trouble," she said, and tried to smile. The first Kusa-Nin laughed.

"Well, in _that_ case," he said, whilst coming even closer. "It's best not to fight, y'know? Just go with the flow... You may even _enjoy_ it." He licked his lips, and Shizune shuddered again, took _another_ step backwards.

"Yeah... Oi, Kuro... Room for two in there? I'm thinkin' of taking a piece myself." The second Kusa-Nin leered at her as well, and Shizune fought the urge to vomit, deciding that she _would_ have to fight, and hope that the noise attracted the attention of Tsunade.

She reached under her robes for a pair of poisoned needles. The two Kusa-Nin drew Kunai as well, still with the same amused expressions on their faces. _Tsunade!_ Shizune silently willed, as she backed away, ready to throw. Her needles had a special poison, artificially created by herself and Tsunade-Sensei – one that only they held the antidote for. She'd just need a scratch on these two... but Kusa-Nin were known to poison their weapons as well... they'd just need to scratch _her_ and it'd all be over... and then... _No, don't think about that! It's _not_ going to happen!_

Before anyone could start the fight, the wall of the building collapsed, and the three shinobi jumped away. Sprawled in the wreckage was another Kusa-Nin, and Tsunade stood over him, cracking her knuckles.

"Oi, you!" she said, and glared at the two remaining Kusa-Nin. "I've had it with you bastards!"

"Tsunade-Sensei!" Shizune called out, and jumped to her side. The blonde woman glanced at her, and snorted.

"We're leaving here, Shizune. It was a trap, all along."

"I told you. Your luck was just too good today, Tsunade-Sensei." The two turned to leave, and Kuro saw this as his chance. He ran quickly towards Tsunade's unprotected back...

Only for the Sannin to turn and punch him. Tsunade was known for two things: her medical skills, unrivalled in all the Great Shinobi Nations, and her insane strength. Bone cracked under her fist, and the unfortunate ex-shinobi sped into a wall head-first, where he settled down, limp and broken. The other Kusa-Nin, seeing his friend swatted down like a fly, dropped his kunai and ran.

"Coward!" Tsunade screamed after him, and she waved her fist, before snorting again. "Those bastards thought they could beat _me?_ Just because Jiraiya-Baka and Orochi-Teme did more missions than me doesn't mean I'm a slouch." She _always_ took implied slurs worse than they may actually be – a by-product of being continually underestimated by others compared to her team-mates.

"Well, at least we're leaving, Tsunade-Sensei."

"Hmph. You got anywhere in mind for our next destination, Shizune? I was thinking about going to Takigakure. I hear they're in need of a good medic-nin – they had a pretty bad monsoon recently..."

"Tsunade-Sensei..." Tsunade glanced at her apprentice, who was looking pointedly at the floor, and sighed. That was never a good sign. When Shizune did that, it meant that she was about to say something she didn't want to, but had to anyway. "Why... why can't we go back to Konoha?" She straightened and looked her sensei in the face. "I know Dan was important to you, but... he was to me, as well! And he... Tou-San wouldn't have wanted us to do this. They were threatening to label us missing-nin, Tsunade-Sensei!"

"We won't go back." the older woman's voice was firm. "There is nothing for me in Konoha, and nothing for you, either. You know that. Look to the future, Shizune, not the past."

"The future... That could mean we go ba-"

"I said no, Shizune!" Tsunade whirled on her apprentice. "We will _not_ go back to Konoha. They don't learn, they never do! For ten _years_ I told them: train medic-nin; we will need them. They said they'd think about it, and people died for their foolishness. _Good_ people died. If Homura and the others all die tomorrow, I won't give a damn."

"What about Jiraiya, and Minato? You were... fond of Minato."

"Don't bring that up, Shizune. They chose their path, and I choose mine."

"And mine as well?" Tsunade stepped back as if struck, and when she next spoke, her voice was icily cold.

"If you want to leave, you are welcome to," she hissed, and Shizune paled. _I didn't mean it like that!_

"N-no, Tsunade-Sensei! I-it's just... I miss other people. You can understand that, at least?" Tsunade tsked, but did not otherwise respond. "I-if you will not go back to K-konoha, why don't you make your own village?" Tsunade looked up at that. "Where _you_ decide the future." Tsunade was silent for a few moments, and when she next spoke, it was contemplative.

"There was a legend once... of an ancient village, before Ojiisan's time... They called it Otogakure..." Tsunade fell quiet, lost in her own musing. Shizune knew better than to interrupt her thoughts. "Shizune, follow me."

"Where, Tsunade-Sensei?" Shizune was glad she'd actually managed to get her sensei to agree to something, but that name... Otogakure... there was something about it that made her anxious, though she could not tell what.

"Otogakure. I _will_ make my own future." The Sannin had a glint in her eyes, and a smile on her face, the first she'd worn for a long time. "Heh. It was a good idea after all to take you on, kid. Now, let's get going."

"Hai, Tsunade-Sensei!"

**A/N:**

**Another plot-bunny, formed whilst I was contemplating the similarities between Orochimaru and Tsunade (and their apprentices). At this point, the Kyuubi has yet to attack Konoha, and Shizune is aged fifteen, whilst Tsunade is in her late thirties.**

**As always, reviews are welcomed.**

**Subutai's Ghost**


	2. Negotiations

Tsunade: Otokage:

**EDIT: Very sorry to everyone who read the Prologue twice over, thanks to Blackheart Syoran for clearing that up. Here's the _real_ Chapter One!**

**Chapter One – Negotiations:**

**A/N: There was a brief timeskip between here and last chapter, when I realised _just _how young everyone would be - for reference, Kakashi would be around the same age as Shizune, and Kabuto and Itachi would be six! (Interpret the mentioning of those characters however you feel).**

The hall of the Daimyo was bustling with quiet whispers, as men and women discussed in hushed tones various items of business, mostly about the state of their country's agriculture – the yield of the rice paddies that it was known for, how to improve them, how much should be dedicated to exporting compared to feeding the populace.

Tsunade had decided very early on in her life, back when Sarutobi-Sensei had decided he was going to show his students how much work was put into running a country, that she _hated _this kind of talk. But she had to sit through it, if she was to put her proposal forward, and she'd have to get used to this if she was to become a Kage.

The Daimyo, Uyeda Akiyama, did not look too excited either, yawning as he stretched out languorously across his throne, and tugged at his messy red hair. The two Samurai standing behind him affected not to notice, their eyes fixed on a point somewhere above the great closed doors.

"Tsunade-Sensei!" Shizune hissed. "Stop yawning! You're making us look rude!" Tsunade snorted, and glared at the old woman that looked at her disapprovingly. Shizune had definitely grown up, she decided. Over the past six years, she had become almost as good a Medic-nin as Tsunade was, though Tsunade had point-blank refused to teach her the secrets to her strength. As far as she was concerned, the less that Shizune knew about killing, the more she'd focus on healing, and that would mean one less murderer, one more saviour in this world.

"Y'know, Shizune… I almost wish I'd decided to go to Taki." She yawned again, long and loud, just to fluster her apprentice, and smiled at the group of people that turned around to glower at her.

"Please, Tsunade-Sensei… We've done so much – it'll all go to waste if we don't get through this!"

"Next order of business," drawled an old man standing before the Daimyo, and both Tsunade and Shizune sat up. "Ahem, the former member of the Densetsu no Sannin, Tsunade?"

"That's me!" Tsunade said, smiling now, and stood in her seat. The Daimyo glanced over, resting his cheek on a fist.

"Well, Tsunade-Sama… What brings you to the Daimyo's court?"

"With all due respect, this is a matter I'd like to discuss with the Daimyo… _alone_." The old man opened his mouth amidst the grumblings of councillors and other petitioners, but the Daimyo spoke first.

"I would be _honoured_ to have an audience with one of the Densetsu no Sannin," he said, and smiled. "Shigekazu-San, fellow councillors, leave us." The grumbling increased as the majority of those in the hall stood and left, more than one sending an annoyed glare at Tsunade, who grinned widely in return.

"Tsunade-Sensei..." Shizune began, but stopped when Tsunade held up a hand. The Daimyo stood, and stretched, before sitting back down again, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Now, Tsunade-San, what was it you wished to discuss with me?"

"I want to start a hidden village, based in this country." The Daimyo considered, and then chuckled.

"So… _That's_ why you've stayed here for the past six years – I was wondering why you hadn't moved on… your reputation, you see… A hidden village?" He crossed his legs. "I would wonder… _how_ would having a hidden village benefit my country? They tend to be… rather expensive."

"Oh, but I assure you, it will be worth it – or do you forget the influence held by Konoha and Kumo over your lands?"

"Ah, that _is _a topic discussed at length, in several of these councils, no less… But I would wonder in turn, why would you not be supporting Konoha? It is your village of origin, is it not, Tsunade?"

"Heh. It's a long story, so let's just say I don't _feel_ like supporting them." The Daimyo laughed.

"Ah, if only we could all do as we _felt_… Very well, very well… What name would you give to your village, were I to grant you leave to create one?"

"I wouldn't be creating anything new, Daimyo. I'd be _rebuilding_. Otogakure no Sato." One of the Samurai stiffened.

"You must be joking! _Otogakure no Sato!?_ There are nothing but nightmares and evil memories in that place! It is…" he trailed off when the Daimyo raised a hand.

"Perhaps my guard is a little… superstitious. After all, I believe it was your grandfather that _personally _put an end to the Oto-Nuke-Nin. However, it raises a fair point – what makes you wish to resettle such a place, knowing the ancient legends?" Tsunade grinned again, and shrugged exaggeratedly.

"Why not? It's already there, isn't it?" The Daimyo laughed at this, whilst the outspoken Samurai fumed silently.

"Indeed, indeed… Why abandon something that still works?"

"Because the people will not stand for it!" The Samurai burst out. "You know nothing, Tsunade of the Sannin! You know nothing of our people – of the horrors that we sustained!"

"Jiro." The Daimyo snapped, suddenly annoyed. "You are being rude. Do you think that I do not know of the legends?"

"No sir," the Samurai said, sighing.

"I know of them very well. If you may remember correctly, my great-grandfather aided the Shodaime Hokage in his war against Oto – correct?"

"Yes sir." He squirmed a bit, at this.

"My grandfather was married to the last of the Oto-Nuke-Nin, the kunoichi that betrayed her clan, in order to do what was right – correct?"

"Yes sir." The Samurai began to sweat, at his master's inquisition.

"My father fought and _killed_ his brother, when he tried to resurrect the Oto-Nuke-Nin – correct?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"But nothing. Our people have nothing to fear from Otogakure no Sato, not now, and with a descendant of our _saviour_ ruling over it… we will have nothing to fear for a long time. Understood? Good. Now," he continued without hearing the response of the guard. "Enough of our history – I ask what may Otogakure offer us in the future, to justify its creation?"

"Simple. You have one of the Densetsu no Sannin as the Otokage. Your country will _immediately_ gain prestige from that, and more so when you are no longer subservient to Konoha and Kumo. We'll be here to offer security, look out for your interests instead of Konoha or Kumo's, and support you in times of war – Kami prevent them."

"Also… We have the support of several households," Shizune piped up, unfurling a scroll. "We have enough money to begin rebuilding; we've already been doing missions since we got here, and… um..." she trailed off, and Tsunade took her place.

"So, what'll it be?" The Daimyo smiled and put the fingertips of each hand together.

"Very well. I will divert… nine percent of my country's funds towards your village, until it begins to make us real money. This would come to… around a million Ryou a year, and that is _before_ missions. I will designate the land within a… kilometre radius of the Otogakure ruins as controllable by your village – that includes the fields of the Akakiku household – that should be enough to feed… oh, three hundred or so people? I will have messages sent, for those who wish to become shinobi to travel to Oto, where you will test them, teach them…"

"I'll choose who I teach," Tsunade interrupted.

"Of course, of course, Kage priority… However, there are _two_ children in particular, that I would like you to teach, so much so that if you refuse, _I_ refuse this entire deal. Jiro, bring the girls, please."

"H-Hai, Uyeda-Sama," the Samurai replied, and raced out of the room.

"Hmm, there's nobody _so_ terrible I'd even _consider _throwing this away over," Tsunade snorted. "Now, what type of missions will you have for us?"

"C-Ranked, initially, after all, there are merely you and your apprentice, and much of your time will be spent teaching others. I assume, of course, that your apprentice is capable of C-Ranked missions?"

"Of course I am!" Shizune shouted indignantly. "Tsunade-Sensei has taught me for thirteen years!"

"Oh good, good. You seem strong enough… I wonder how your teacher will fare with the two I have planned."

"If they have the talent to be ninjas, then I'll make them good ones, without fail. I'd bet-"

"Tsunade-Sensei, no! Remember… 'The problem'?" The two of them had decided two things long ago: that Tsunade had terrible luck, and that her Tsunade scowled at her apprentice, and opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened, and Jiro returned.

"Uyeda-Sama…" he began, then bowed and moved out of the way of two girls and a woman. If Tsunade had to guess, she'd have placed them at around the age of seven, but she'd never been any good at that.

The first girl had red hair, as messy as the Daimyo's, and the same brown eyes. Unlike the Daimyo, her face seemed stuck in a scowl. The second girl seemed to be the daughter of the woman accompanying her – they had near-identical faces and hairstyles. Both of the young girls had bruises and scrapes covering their bare skin.

"Ah, here they are! Tsunade, this is my daughter, Uyeda Tayuya. Tayu-Chan, this is your new tutor, Tsunade, of the Densetsu no Sannin!" Tayuya sent her father a withering glare, then turned her gaze to Tsunade, scrutinizing her with one scrunched-up eye. At length, she turned back to the still-smiling Daimyo, a frown still present.

"I don't trust whores," she said plainly, and shrugged. The black-haired girl behind her giggled, and her mother frowned. Tsunade went very still, and when she next spoke, it was icily cold.

"What did you say, brat?" Shizune reached for a senbon needle, and discreetly punctured a vial. It contained an anaesthetic, quite powerful, but could also be used as a makeshift sleeping drug.

"I _said_, I. Don't. Trust. _Whores_. Got it?" Tayuya was smirking now, and Tsunade looked fit to burst.

"Now, now, Tayu-Chan, don't go upsetting your teacher like that," said the Daimyo, though he didn't seem bothered at all. "Tsunade, remember the agreement? She's your student now, or one of them. The other is her friend there. Her name is Tsuchi Kin – she and my daughter have been friends for… well, _forever_, you might say." Tayuya glared at her father, and Shizune took the opportunity to place a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Please, Tsunade-Sensei… Don't be rash…" she whispered, and Tsunade finally sighed and relaxed.

"Fine, fine. I'll take the two brats. Just make sure you keep the money coming – a hidden village doesn't feed itself."

"Hidden village?" Kin piped up, and Tayuya snorted.

"That's right," Shizune answered, and smiled. "You two are going to become shinobi – Tsunade-Sensei is a great teacher."

"Great teacher, huh? What're you gonna do, huh? Flash your enemies, and hope they die of _nosebleeds?_ Whore."

"Shizune… Take them outside for a moment… I just need to finish up here," Tsunade said through gritted teeth, and Shizune nodded.

"Come on then – I'll show you how to mould chakra," she said, and though Kin looked genuinely interested, Tayuya snorted again.

"Sure thing… Slut-San," she said, and smiled, before following after Shizune and Kin, the former clenching her fists unconsciously.

"Ah, Tayuya was always a wild one," the Daimyo said, and smiled. "They say she's got the Oto blood in her, same as my grandmother."

"Oto blood? What, like a Bloodline Limit?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Your grandfather burned all the Jutsu scrolls in Oto, when he defeated it. We were able to save _one_ scroll, my grandmother hid it. I'll give it into your safekeeping, when Tayuya becomes a Genin."

"Tsk. Is she always like this?" The Sannin failed to keep the frustration out of her voice, and the Daimyo chuckled.

"Oh yes, another legacy of my grandmother. I can't for the life of me figure out where she learned the word 'Whore' from, but it's one of her favourites now. Nevertheless, with a teacher like you, I'm sure she'll become a much nicer person, right?"

"What about the other one, Kin?"

"Kin is my daughter," the woman who had entered said. "She and Tayuya were born in the same year, and became friends… as soon as they could walk. They're almost like sisters." She smiled. "Kin's like the… younger sister – she tends to do as Tayuya wishes. Whenever they play any game, Kin always _volunteers_ to take the less interesting part, so that Tayuya may have more fun. They… are a bit wild, I suppose, but when it comes to a task they enjoy, they are dedicated."

"This is Tsuchi Izanami," the Daimyo explained. "She probably knows my daughter better than _I_ do – she's been the caretaker of them for many years, as I have… duties." Tsunade nodded in return.

"Well, they'll be taken care of. Who knows, you may come by one day and find Tayuya acting _civil_."

"A-ha, perhaps, perhaps. Now, I will keep you no longer – you have a village to rebuild, after all. I will send craftsmen tonight, to begin refurbishing the village, and tomorrow morning I will begin sending messages across the Land of Rice Fields, advertising your village. We will see, then, how many shinobi hopefuls you receive. I may come by and check on you, in a couple of months, see how you handle things."

"Thank you, Uyeda-San. If that is all…?"

"Ah, yes. Tayu-Chan, and Kin. Be careful with those two girls, Tsunade – I'll be especially interested in hearing about their growth."

"Of course." Tsunade forced a smile onto her face, bowed, and then turned on her heel to leave. There was a lot of work to do... She had to oversee the rebuilding of Otogakure and she wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to teach Tayuya long enough to avoid strangling her.

She wasn't quite sure which would be more difficult.

**A/N: Another short chapter, the coming ones will be getting longer. Hope Tayuya was funny without being over-the-top rude, since that was my intention with her. The first recruits to the village will be those who, strangely enough, use sound or soubnd-based techniques in battle, (with perhaps a few OC's if the village seems too small). Uyeda, according to my Big Book'O Names, means "From the Rice Fields", which is quite fortunate, considering it only has a measly three pages on Japanese names (as opposed to thirty+ on Scandinavian...) **

**Next chapter: Konoha discovers that there's a new Hidden Village - how will they react?**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	3. Discontinuation

Hey all, I've got some Good news and some Bad news:

Bad News - this fanfic is being discontinued. It will be removed within 24 hours.

Good News - I'm making a better fanfic, featuring _all_ the Sannin. Check it out on my profile - it's titled "Densetsu no Sannin". Much of the plot I had for this will be integrated into that fanfic.

So yeah - first fanfic of mine that's really being discontinued. Hopefully the last, as well. It's all for the greater good, though. See you guys later!

**EDIT: t-fly's review convinced me otherwise - depending on what direction I take with Tsunade in the "Densetsu no Sannin" story, I may eventually come back to work on this one, so consider this on extreme hiatus for the moment, as opposed to discontinuation.**

**EDIT 2: Whoops, thought I'd put this Edit up ages ago... Depending on how what I do in "Densetsu no Sannin", you might see this revived... eventually.**


End file.
